Scream Again!
by aims80
Summary: **COMPLETED!** After the release of "STAB 13" killings start to occur again. Different characters though! Please R&R.
1. Prolouge!

PROLOGUE: Sunny Grove, California, just outside L.A. July, 2002.  
  
"Geez, I wonder what they will come up with next! Honestly it's getting a bit beyond a joke now isn't it?" snorted my best friend, Lindy, as we left the cinemas after seeing "Stab 13: Ghostfaces' ghost!"  
  
I squinted into the afternoon sun, which seemed brighter after being in the darkness of the cinemas. For my own part there was always something about horror movies- no matter how farfetched they may appear- which gave me chills.  
  
"I thought it was neat." My boyfriend Sean disagreed. "That bit with the cook in the school cafeteria."  
  
"Yeah, well you would." Lindy said casting him a withering look.  
  
With a sigh I placed myself between the two of them. It seemed I often had to facilitate between the two of them, as the truth is neither is the other's biggest fan! But Lindy and I had been best friends since Grade school, and there was no way I'd give the friendship up for my boyfriend, especially seeing as how we'd only been together a few months at this stage. They just are not the same type of person, but if I had to choose between either of them I don't think I could do it. Luckily most of their bickering is kept to silly little comments and both generally make an effort to get along for my sake, which of course I appreciate, knowing Lindy is not exactly the definition of 'tact' in the dictionary!  
  
"What I was thinking was how rich this Sidney Prescott would be now. I mean they'd have to pay her royalties or something for using her name and character wouldn't they? Even if her own story doesn't extend beyond the fourth Stab movie?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, she made a packet. There was an interview with her on "Entertainment Tonight" the other day, and she was saying that her, Dewey, Gail....they've all made a lot. But interestingly enough she doesn't even keep the money. It goes to her charity, the "Sidney Prescott Victims of Crime Association". I guess after what she's been through she'd hardly want to see money made out of it, would she?" Lindy said.  
  
"I don't know. If someone ever writes a movie about my life I'm going to buy a Porsche!" Sean said. I rolled my eyes at Lindy. Sometimes I get the impression that the two of them find something to argue about simply for the sake of arguing?  
  
"Somehow I think that's not very likely." I told Sean. "But playing the devil's advocate here, who would play you?"  
  
He grinned. "Someone cool of course.."  
  
"Of course." I agreed.  
  
"Maybe Will Smith?" He offered.  
  
Lindy snorted again, and I changed the subject. "So did Sidney say what she did now in the interview? Or where she lived?" I asked Lindy quickly.  
  
"Not really, she was pretty private. I mean I know that it's all over and all, but she probably doesn't want some wacko ringing her, or visiting her." Lindy said.  
  
We crossed the road, and went into the pizza parlor there. It was the local hangout, and in fact it was where Sean and I went on our first date. Granted that's hardly romantic, but Sean's not really the romantic type. This doesn't bother me; I love him for who he is, for his sense of humor, his incredible green eyes, his great athletic body...okay, that's getting soppy and I'm sorry! The place was fairly busy, and we spotted some of our classmates in a booth and crammed in with them.  
  
"So, did you see Stab 13 then too?" James, one of Sean's teammates from the basketball team asked.  
  
"Sure did-do you think there might be another one?" Sean asked.  
  
"Spare us please!" Lindy muttered under her breath and I threw her a grin. Privately I agreed with her. In all reality I had only gone to the movie only out of curiosity. Sean, of course had wanted to see it, and when I asked Lindy she'd looked thoughtful and said "I can't really say no can I? Purely from a sociological perspective of course!" I'd laughed, and agreed. "Face it Lin, we're both just too damn curious to see how they keep the saga going on!"  
  
"I think they left the door open for it....how near the end there was that shadow near Sidney and Dewey's place-" James said.  
  
"I thought it was Gail out for revenge for Sidney stealing her man!" interrupted another of the team members.  
  
"No way, it was definitely Marshall..you didn't see at the end whether or not he was dead after he fell from the balcony. We all just assumed he was...but he isn't, and he is going to get revenge for his third cousin mark my words!" James argued.  
  
"He has a point though. Maybe Gail could go all crazy and psycho because of losing Dewey?" Sean suggested.  
  
I sighed, a little bored with this talk, and asked if anyone wanted a slice of pizza since I was getting one for myself?  
  
"Yeah, can you grab me one with the lot babe?" Sean asked.  
  
"I'll come with you." Lindy said, anxious to get away from the "guy talk" about the movie.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon Sean dropped Lindy home, and then me. As we were saying goodbye out the front of my place, he joked "Wouldn't it be funny if it all happened again? I mean not necessarily to Sidney, to someone else?"  
  
"Funny?" I repeated, wondering where my boyfriend got his sense of humor from sometimes.  
  
"Well not funny-funny.but.nevermind." Sean said.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to have nightmares tonight about a guy in a ghost mask chasing me round my house!" I said, with a grin. This wasn't really all that true, whilst horror movies did give me chills this one was so beyond the realm of reality that I didn't find it all that scary!  
  
"I could always stay over and protect you." Sean said.  
  
I laughed. "Good try Romeo. But somehow I don't think Mom would be too impressed with that one!"  
  
"Parents." He muttered.  
  
"I better get in and start on that Math assignment. I have a feeling it's going to take me awhile!" I said, with a sigh. It was no secret Math was not my best subject.  
  
"I could help you study." Sean offered, and I hid a smile. I'm nothing if not honest, and Sean was probably a worst student than me. He was too interested in sport to bother with schoolwork.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. If I need help I'm sure Lindy would be more than happy to help me!" I replied. Lindy was very smart, in fact in an IQ test a few years back she had scored way above average. Maybe this was one of the reasons that she and Sean didn't get along the best; I mentioned they were different types of people right?  
  
"Anyway, the movie was good. I'll meet you at the usual place tomorrow right?" I said, finally tearing myself away from his arms.  
  
"Same bat place, some bat time." He misquoted, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Dag!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me for it!" He retorted, and I grinned, and kissed him, admitting that it was true. Then I went inside to work on my Math assignment. 


	2. 1 Don’t tell me it’s happening again? Is...

1. Don't tell me it's happening again? Is it just me or is there a sense of déjà vu here?  
  
As I sat in homeroom the next morning I went over my Math assignment which I was due to hand in the next class. I was sure it was wrong, but I figured it was too late to fix it. I'd have to hand it in and hope for the best. Sitting there I idly listened to some of the guys sitting near me discussing "Stab 13" and other horror movies. Honestly, I thought, what is the big deal about the movie? It wasn't even that scary. And some of the things that the people in it did were so stupid. For example, Jennifer Love Hewitt's standing in the middle of the road and screaming "What are you waiting for huh? What do you want?" and turning around her arms up to the sky. And then the rain pouring down on her, and her thin, white cotton blouse getting soaked through, which of course, caused a lot of hoots from the male part of the audience! And then Lindy had leant over to me and whispered "Is it just me or has that been done before?" I'd laughed and agreed it did seem quite familiar!  
  
"Don't you think it's ominous that it was "Stab 13"? Isn't 13 an unlucky number?" One of the guys asked. "Mark my words, something strange is going to happen soon!"  
  
A few laughed at that, and one of the girls nearby leant over. "Yeah, next thing you know we'll be reading in the paper that Sidney bit the dust!" She said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and leant my head on my arms on my desk. I'd been up until the early hours of the morning studying, and slept in late that morning, and as such I hadn't even had time for a cup of coffee to wake myself up!  
  
"I can't wait for "Scary Movie 4: Scary Movie becomes a movie" to come out next month." Another of the guys said.  
  
"I don't know, I think "Halloween 25.5" will be better..although I think maybe Jamie Lee is getting a bit old to be running up and down stairs screaming." Sean said.  
  
I glanced at him, and shook my head. He caught my glance and smiled, and leant over towards me. "You look tired." He said.  
  
"I am..I got no sleep last night." I admitted.  
  
He smiled at that. "Scared?"  
  
"Hardly. I was working on that Math assignment, speaking of which, did you get your one done?" I asked.  
  
He hesitated, and then shook his head. "Nah, but I'll do it over the weekend. I'm sure Mr. Masters will give me an extension."  
  
I bit back a sharp reply. Mr. Masters, our Math teacher, was one of the basketball team's biggest fans, and as such it was perfectly conceivable that he would get an extension with no problems.  
  
The loud speaker crackled into life, and the voice of our principal came over loud and clear. "It has come to my attention that last night in Greenwood Heights there were two murders..The police have issued an extreme caution considering Greenwood Heights is only fifteen minutes away. Make sure that you don't wander around after dark by yourself. And also remember that your principal loves you and wants to bone you all...Especially all you girls wandering around in those barely there skirts and tops..Oh yeah baby..Yeah!"  
  
After the loud speaker went off there was a flurry of comments in the room.  
  
  
  
"I told you so!" the guy who had said only a few minutes ago that "Stab 13" was ominous! "Didn't I say that something was going to happen?"  
  
Sean looked at me, and I managed a weak smile. "Well the police didn't say that this had anything to do with the movie did they?" I asked. "I mean, there was no mention of any person in a ghost mask was there?"  
  
One of the girls sitting near me rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-lease. It is like so totally obvious.." she said. She hiked her short skirt up slightly, and smiled at all the boys around her, who's eyes were focussed on her tanned legs. "I think someone's in denial here.."  
  
"Whatever." I muttered. If Lindy had been in this class we would both have been laughing by now.  
  
"I mean come on-" she began, but then the teacher came in and the class all paid attention to the front of the room.  
  
"Okay class, I've been asked to tell you all that this is an extremely serious case. At the moment the police have no leads, but they are working on the case, so what they're advising is to be safe.." She said.  
  
The girl who had spoken to me a minute ago, Courtney was her name, and she was head cheerleader, and if you looked up bimbo in the dictionary her picture would appear, put her hand up. "Do you think it's related to "Stab 13"?" She asked.  
  
The teacher frowned slightly. "At the moment there is no evidence to indicate anything.."  
  
I smiled, slightly vindicated. I mean why on earth would someone kill two teenagers just because "Stab 13" came out? That was so far fetched it should be in a movie! 


	3. 2 Life is not a movie!

2. Life is not a movie!  
  
After homeroom we all filed to our next classes. The hallways were filled with talk about the murders.  
  
"My cousin lives in Greenwood Heights!" A girl was saying. "I bet she knew them!"  
  
"God, it's all so scary! I bet it's because of Stab coming out!"  
  
"This is so pathetic!" I told Sean. "I mean think about it, twelve Stab movies have come out before this and nobody has been killed because of them. I'm telling you it's just a coincidence!"  
  
Sean shrugged. "I don't know.but if it is a coincidence it's a big one, don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all. Random murders are all the rage at the moment..weren't you listening when we had that lecture from the criminology professor? He said that murder has gone up so much in the last few years, but the really scary thing is that stranger murder has gone up..I mean we're getting into Charles Whitman and James Hubberty territory here!" I explained, ignoring the little voice at the back of my head telling me I sounded like a professor too!  
  
"Who?" Sean looked puzzled.  
  
"Charles Whitman killed 15 people in Texas in 1966. He was an ex marine, and he went to the university and killed people from up in the clock tower. James Hubberty killed 21 in San Diego. He just walked into the Macdonald's and started shooting! The point is we live in a violent world...a violent society! Just because two people were killed-and we don't even know how!- doesn't mean it was something to do with some stupid movie!" I explained.  
  
Unfortunately for me I'd chosen a bad time to deliver my lecture, as Courtney and her band of merry men were right behind me.  
  
"You know you're sounding more like your nerd friend every day!" She told me. "If you want to be cool you're going about it the wrong way!"  
  
"For your information-" I began, but Sean cut me off.  
  
"Hey Jase! How about that game last night? I can't believe the Lakers managed to win...I thought they were dead and burried!" He said.  
  
The guy to who he had adressed his comments replied, and a conversation about basketball carried us to our next class. Lindy was already waiting for me, and I went over to where she was saving me a seat. Sean sat up the back with the rest of the jocks.  
  
"Isn't it freaky?" She asked me.  
  
"What I find even freakier is that everyone is claiming it's because of 'Stab 13'!" I replied.  
  
"I know, a bit unrealistic isn't it?" Lindy agreed with me.  
  
"My point exactly...Courtney thinks I'm in denial." I said.  
  
Lindy snorted, but the teacher came in then, and we couldn't talk anymore about what was going on. However she did manage to whisper to me "I think she's in denial about that skirt covering her bits!"  
  
I grinned and agreed. Courtney was a bimbo after all.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey sexy!" Sean said putting his arms around me as I was trying to decide what to get for lunch. As with most cafeteria meals you're putting your life at risk eating at school. I usually erred on the side of caution and got a sandwich, roll or salad. Sean, on the other hand, had a pile of what the menu called "pasta and sauce" on his tray. Looking at it made me grab a salad roll.  
  
"Hey yourself, where we going to sit?" I asked.  
  
"Outside in the sun I guess.."  
  
We carried our meals outside and found a nice spot under the trees.  
  
As we ate I asked "You don't really believe that those two got killed because of the movie coming out do you?"  
  
"Nah, I guess not. It's just something to talk about...." He replied, taking a huge mouthful of his so-called pasta!  
  
"Exactly. Life is life. Movies are movies. And reality is life, not a movie." I declared, taking a bite of my roll. Honestly, some people were so stupid. At least Sean didn't think like the rest of the school! 


	4. 3 Like in the movies the bimbo always di...

3. Like in the movies the bimbo always dies.  
  
[Later that night, at Courtney's house...]  
  
The phone's ringing annoyed her, as she was busily painting her nails, but since her parents were out at her pesky little brother's stupid school concert she had no choice but to answer it. Besides, what if it was someone asking her out?  
  
"Hello?" Bright and perky was the way to answer the phone. In case it was a guy. Sure it sometimes turned out to be Gran, but you never knew!  
  
"Hello Courtney!" The caller said.  
  
"Hello!" She replied brightly. A guy!  
  
"What are you doing?" The caller asked.  
  
"I was painting my nails and you interrupted me; you better have a good reason for this!" Courtney said.  
  
"Oh I do..I do..." The caller said.  
  
"Well?" Courtney replied impatiently. "Look, if you're going to ask me out Friday is no good, but Saturday is fine!"  
  
"Ask you out?" The caller seemed genuinely surprised.  
  
"Sure, why else would you be calling?" Courtney replied, sighing. This guy was too shy!  
  
"Maybe to tell you I'm going to kill you!" The caller suggested.  
  
Courtney laughed. "Right, that too..But seriously, what do you want to do on our date?"  
  
"Listen you little moron. I am not taking you on a date! I'd never date you! I want to kill you!" The caller said angrily.  
  
"Well why did you call me then?" Courtney demanded. "Don't waste my time!" And she hung up the phone.  
  
'Geez some people!' She said out loud. 'What a loser! He doesn't know what he's missing!' Her cat, who had been sitting on the couch near the phone cradle, purred his agreement.  
  
The phone rang again before she could even get out of the room.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I know exactly what I'm missing-everyone knows since you've been with pretty much every guy at school..but that's beside the point. The point is; you shouldn't have hung up on me!" The caller said.  
  
Courtney paused. "Sorry, how did you know what I was thinking? Are you like one of those mind readers? How cool! Read my mind again!" She said, excitedly.  
  
"Mind reader? You stupid girl you said it out loud! I didn't read your mind, I heard you!" The caller said.  
  
"Oh! That's alright then. For a moment you scared me!" Courtney replied.  
  
"Scared you? Oh for heavens sake. Listen, I'm in your house, that's how I heard you speak out loud. And I'm going to kill you." The caller replied, his tone indicating he was extremely exasperated with Courtney's stupidity.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Courtney said, not believing a word.  
  
"Really." The caller mimicked her.  
  
"Okay, then why are you going to kill me? Did we date sometime?" Courtney asked.  
  
"No..although we did share a not so intimate-moment at last year's prom..." The caller replied reflectively.  
  
"At the prom? Oh geez, so it's either Simon, Harry, Tom, Kris, Ed, Al-"  
  
"If we're going to wait for you to list the guys you were with at the prom we could be here forever. And I don't know about you, but I've got plans- I've got a killing to get on with.."  
  
"Yeah, I should probably go and keep painting my nails. I want them to look nice for tomorrow! I think Jarrod's going to ask me out!" Courtney replied.  
  
"Are you thick or something? The only people who will be admiring your nails are the morticians!" The caller said.  
  
"Well they still should look good. When I was younger my Mom told me that I shouldn't go out without clean underwear on in case I got hit by a car- of course now I don't actually wear underwear so that solves that problem- but I believe a girl should always make the effort to look her best..." Courtney explained.  
  
"Oh heavens..look, go open the front cupboard alright?" The caller said.  
  
"Why?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Because there is a surprise in there for you!" The caller replied.  
  
"A surprise? Wow! Okay, hold on, I'll be back in a moment-don't go anywhere okay?" Courtney replied.  
  
And she went to the cupboard and opened it. And there was the caller..... 


	5. 4 The ghostface mask, and a note!

4. The ghostface mask, and a note.  
  
As I arrived at school I knew something had happened. There were news vans, and police cars around, and it looked exactly like in the "Stab" movies when something happens. Spotting Lindy I hurried over to her.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, my heart in my mouth.  
  
"Courtney was killed last night." Lindy replied soberly.  
  
Whilst neither of us were Courtney's biggest fans the news was still shocking. We started towards the school building.  
  
"Do I want to know the answer to this: it didn't have anything to do with that stupid movie, did it?" I asked.  
  
Lindy sighed. "That's the thing. They found a mask there; like the one in "Stab." The ghostface mask?" She said quietly. We were surrounded by people and whilst it was obviously common news if she knew it, instinctively we lowered our voices.  
  
"You're kidding?" I said. I'm not sure why I said it since Lindy wouldn't joke about something like that.  
  
"I think the guys are going to declare a national day of mourning for her.." She said instead.  
  
I managed a weak smile. In my mind I was recalling my comments just the day before to Sean; Life is not a movie was what I'd insisted. It seemed that I might have been just a little wrong about that-if life wasn't a movie it was doing a darn good job of pretending to be! Had some sicko seen the movie "Stab" and killed Courtney leaving the mask there? Even further than that-were the two killings in the nearby suburb related? The mass presence of police there suggested that it was a distinct possibility. I felt like I was in a horrible movie "Stab 14: Stab becomes reality" or something like that?  
  
We entered the hallway, and saw the principal speaking to the police.  
  
"Courtney wasn't a model student that's for sure, but she was certainly filled with school spirit...or at least filled with most of the school boys spirit..." He said. "She was head cheerleader, and she was your typical happy go lucky girl. Sure she had enemies; what girl looking so damn hot like her wouldn't- and let me tell you boys you might have only seen her hacked up so you wouldn't realise, but that girl had the best body, makes me hot just thinking about it..."  
  
Lindy and I kept walking, and we reached our lockers. I opened mine, and a piece of paper floated out. I smiled to myself thinking Sean had left me a note there. It wasn't the kind of thing he normally did, but I didn't care.  
  
  
  
"Look, who said chivalry was dead?" I asked Lindy. "A letter from Sean; isn't that sweet?"  
  
She made a face and muttered something I couldn't quite catch, but probably didn't want to catch!  
  
I unfolded it, and started to read.  
  
Courtney, Courtney, you stupid slut, Answered the phone, and found yourself CUT! Jessie, Jessie, you shy little mouse, All alone in your big house. Who will be next?  
  
I didn't realise that I'd made a sound, but Lindy was looking at me strangely. "What is it? A crap love poem? Jocks are not poets are they?"  
  
I held the paper out to her, and she read it silently, then she grinned. "A silent little mouse? Guess they weren't in class with you when you got fired up about that whole "Stab" thing the other morning? You were anything but quiet then weren't you?"  
  
"That's not the point; this bit about being alone in the house.who knows about Mom working night shifts at the moment other than you and Sean? I don't exactly walk around school saying hi, my Mom works nights, do I?" I replied.  
  
"That's a moot point. It's just a stupid rhyme with someone making up shit trying to scare you. It's probably one of Courtney's admirers mad at you for the other morning!" Lindy replied, calmly.  
  
I sighed. "Maybe.."  
  
"Maybe nothing. I'm right Jess, just forget it!" Lindy said.  
  
"Forget what?" Sean said, startling me so I jumped.  
  
"Christ Sean, you scared me..don't sneak up on people like that!" I snapped.  
  
He looked surprised. "Sorry. Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden? I mean I know about Courtney and all, but still!"  
  
I handed him the note and he read it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" He demanded. There was a strange look on his face which I couldn't quite place.  
  
"It was in my locker." I replied, as we all started walking towards homeroom.  
  
"It's just someone playing a joke." He said.  
  
"That's what Lindy said." I replied.  
  
"Well she's actually right this time!" Sean said, sounding confident.  
  
Lindy made a face, but didn't comment.  
  
"I'm sure she is..it just freaks me out. I mean they guessed Mom's not home at nights.." I replied.  
  
"Lucky guess." Sean said flippantly.  
  
I shrugged, and decided that maybe he was right. It did make sense that it was just a stupid, not funny, joke! Even so, I decided, that I didn't want to be alone in the house that night. As Lindy parted with us to go to her homeroom I asked her whether she felt like staying over that night? "I know it's a school night and all, but it just kind of creeps me out-the note and Courtney getting killed!" She didn't hesitate to agree that as soon as she finished her tutoring she would be over.  
  
"You could have asked me to stay over.." Sean grumbled, as we went to our homeroom.  
  
"I could have," I admitted. "But I didn't know whether I would trust myself with you staying over and no parents around."  
  
He frowned. "I don't know why Jess. We've only done it a few times, and there haven't been any dire consequences have there? Maybe you're thinking about the horror movie rule about people dying after they had sex? Well I hate to break it to you, but it's a little too late for you isn't it?"  
  
I shook my head. It was hardly the time or place to discuss my feelings on the issue. Whilst I had nothing against sex I was beginning to think that Sean thought since we'd had sex a few times that whenever we were together we'd do it again! I was worried that our relationship would become all about sex, rather than a proper relationship.  
  
During homeroom the principal's voice came over the loudspeaker again. He sounded unusually grave. "The police department have asked me to warn you all. It appears that the three murders are all connected, and what that means is that we have a serial killer on our hands. I have, of course, heard all the talk about the murders being related to the "Stab" movies, and it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that there could be a possible connection. The police have asked that you all go straight home after school, and stick together. I don't want to hear of anyone wandering around outside school alone-not one! And remember your principal loves you, and if it weren't such unfortunate circumstances would like to screw the hell out of all you girls.." 


	6. 5 Some bimbo running up the stairs when ...

"...some stupid bimbo running up the stairs when everyone knows she should be running down them."  
  
I waved to Lindy as she dropped me off that afternoon. "Don't forget to come over as soon as you finish tutoring!" I called.  
  
"Trust me!" She called back, as she drove off.  
  
I smiled, and went into the house. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She looked up when I came into the room, and headed for the fridge for a glass of juice.  
  
"I'm just reading about what happened to that poor girl." She told me. "I hate the idea of leaving you alone tonight..."  
  
"I wont be alone-Lindy's staying over." I replied, taking a big sip of my drink.  
  
"Still..." She hedged. "I could always ring in sick."  
  
"Don't Mom. You need the money." I said.  
  
"I know.." She sighed, helplessly. "Maybe if your Father actually paid his support money. If I even knew where he was now!"  
  
"Mom it would probably help even more if you knew who he was." I said.  
  
"That's true!" She agreed. "Thank god I gave up the whole prostitution game."  
  
I leant over to have a look at the news article. Besides the photo of Courtney, resplendent in her cheerleading uniform, there was also one of Sidney Prescott, and a quote from her. "I can't believe that someone would do this. What kind of person would honestly take a movie, and a real-life situation, and then use that to kill people? I just can't believe it. To the families of the teenagers who have been killed I know what you're going through.."  
  
Mom sighed, and glanced at the clock. "I suppose I should get going..."  
  
"Mom-just go. We'll be fine. I'll leave the alarms on tonight, and it'll be fine!" I assured her.  
  
She nodded, but she kissed me and reluctantly left. After she left I glanced at the article again. I wondered what Sidney was really thinking? For that matter was she a target? Or did this sicko only stoop to killing unknown teenagers. If he wanted to really get his name in the papers he should go for the original people I thought with a wry grin.  
  
I went into the living room, and turned on the television. Soon I was engrossed in that ridiculously bad show "Passions." When it finished the phone rang, and glancing at the clock I saw it was time for Lindy to have finished tutoring.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hey it's me. I was just wondering whether you wanted pizza for tea.." Lindy asked.  
  
"Yeah, pizza sounds good.." I replied.  
  
"Great, I'll pick one up and be over pronto!" She said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon then." I replied.  
  
No sooner than I'd hung up the phone rang again. I thought it would be Lindy, but this time it was Sean.  
  
"Hi, I was just checking to see if you were alright." He said.  
  
I smiled. "I'm fine-but thanks for calling!"  
  
"I don't suppose you've changed your mind about tonight-I would be a lot better company than Lindy would be.."  
  
"As tempting as it is I'm afraid not..besides, Lindy is bringing pizza." I replied.  
  
"I could bring myself and a box of condoms." He suggested.  
  
"I'm sure you could." I replied sighing.  
  
"Well if you're not up for it-"  
  
"-I'm not!"  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He replied.  
  
"I'll see you then!" I agreed.  
  
Again, no sooner had I put the phone down then it rang again. I frowned and picked it up saying "No Sean, I'm not going to change my mind so you'll have to find another use for the box of condoms!"  
  
There was silence on the line for a moment, and I had the horrible feeling that it was my Mom or someone. Then a guy spoke "Have you tried making them into water balloons? Girls freak when they get hit by a water balloon in general, but a condom one!"  
  
I snorted. "I hadn't thought of it personally, but I am sure someone has thought of it before! Sorry, but no points for originality."  
  
"Damn..well I'll have to come up with something else original, like killing you."  
  
"Again, no points for originality. People get killed over the USA all the time." I replied, leaning back on the couch and trying to place the voice. I was thinking perhaps one of Sean's stupid friends from the basketball team. More than likely Sean had opened his big mouth about the stupid note at training, and they thought they'd try to scare me!  
  
"Not hacked up. Not sliced and diced!" He insisted.  
  
"Sorry, "The silence of the lambs" and then "Stab" have that..you're really running low on material aren't you?" I said.  
  
"You don't like horror movies do you Jessica?" He asked.  
  
"No, I don't. I don't like being scared, and when they try to hard to be scary they just end up being stupid-like Stab. I mean come on, Stab 13? Haven't they heard of overkill there? And like Sidney and Dewey would get together; he's like her big brother. That's quasi incest!" I said.  
  
"I thought "Stab" was good!" He actually managed to sound insulted.  
  
"People with no brains always do." I replied, and getting sick of the conversation I hung up the phone. I waited for a few minutes to see whether they would call straight back but they didn't. I shook my head, and went and turned on some of the lights, it was starting to get dark. Lindy should be there with the pizza any moment though, so that was alright. As I was in the kitchen turning on the lights the phone rang again and I sighed, as I went to answer it.  
  
"Took you awhile. I thought the plot was to ring straight back and crack the shits for the person hanging up.." I suggested.  
  
"I forgot the number." He explained.  
  
"Oh well that's alright then." I said sarcastically. "Now what do you ask? Something like are you alone?"  
  
"I don't need to ask that, I know you're alone." He replied.  
  
I felt an involuntary shiver. "Oh you do, do you?" I asked, casually.  
  
"Sure, I saw your Mom leave in her nurses' uniform before." He replied.  
  
Now I was starting to get spooked, but I wasn't about to let this nutcase joker know that! "Listen, with all due respect, this has probably been done about a million times by now, what with all the "Stab" movies and all..it's probably getting a little old even-"  
  
"Can you hold on a moment? I've got another call.."  
  
"Oh sure, no problems." I said sarcastically.  
  
I heard a click, and then another, "Mom! I told you not to keep calling me. I am perfectly capable of being home alone after school. I am seventeen remember not seven!"  
  
I cleared my throat. "Um? I think maybe you pressed the wrong button for the call waiting.."  
  
"Damn. I was only kidding around.My mother doesn't really call me all the time to check up on me after I get home from school and before she gets home from work.." He said.  
  
"Sure." I said, tongue in check.  
  
"So where were we?" He asked.  
  
"I think you were probably about to get to the climax; the killing bit.." I replied, deciding to let him get his stupid prank call over and done with before Lindy arrived with the pizza, especially considering I was getting quite hungry.  
  
"Oh right, okay..well I'm going to kill you, I'm in your house now-"  
  
"Yada, yada, yada..and so forth, so forth, etc and all that shit.." I replied. "Well it was great sharing this great prank call with you, but I think I'll be going now."  
  
"The only place you'll be going is to meet your maker." He snarled.  
  
"Finally he comes up with a semi-original line and I'm going." I said, with a snort.  
  
I hung up the phone shaking my head. In my opinion, some people shouldn't be allowed near any kind of technology-even phones!  
  
A noise in the entrance hall startled me, and I felt my heart begin to race. Slowly I edged my way towards it.  
  
[And I think I'll leave this chapter here...not for suspense, but because it is getting late, and I've still got a bit to go so the chapter would be too long..oh alright, suspense also..] 


	7. 6 Please Mr Ghostface, don't kill me!

6. "Please Mr. Ghostface, don't kill me!"  
  
I have never taken such small steps in my life as I edged my way towards the entrance hall carefully. I wished I had some kind of weapon in my hands, but I didn't. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. There was nothing, well not exactly nothing, nobody. But the front door was open, and moving slightly in the wind. I felt sick; someone had opened the front door because there was no way in hell it had been left open! I crossed the hallway and slammed it shut, and then leant against it taking deep breaths.  
  
The phone began to ring again, but I didn't move. Instead I let the answering machine pick it up. "Hey Jess, it's me. I know I'm running late, really late, but the pizza shop wasn't open, so I went across the road to the café and waited for it to open. But I should be at your place soon. Sorry!" Lindy said.  
  
No sooner than the answering machine had clicked off that the phone began to ring again. I smiled to myself wondering what she'd forgotten. Whenever she wrote me letters they always had about a million P.S's on the end. I guessed that sometimes being a genius wasn't always the greatest if you ended up being forgetful with it!  
  
"What a shock you got then! Your front door being open. Aren't you going to pick up the phone and talk to me? If you don't want to die maybe you should!" The caller said.  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"Just going to stand there against the front door all evening?" The caller asked. "Don't you know you have a back door as well?"  
  
I still didn't move, but I felt as if I were frozen on the spot and couldn't move. How did the person on the phone know what I was doing?  
  
"I think you should get over here and pick up this phone....if you want to have a chance to live..." The caller suggested, and that made me move. I was sure it was some stupid game rather than something serious, but that didn't mean it wasn't a scary game.  
  
"Listen, this really isn't funny, and my friend-" I began.  
  
"-will be over soon with the pizza. Yes, I heard her message before." The caller said.  
  
"And my boyfriend will be over soon also!" I lied.  
  
"I don't think so somehow, but even if he were it wouldn't bother me. I know all about your boyfriend's guilty little secret!" The caller said.  
  
"Little secret?" I asked.  
  
"The drag thing. I saw him in a bar the other night, all dressed up nicely, make-up done and hair nice. Did you see him last Saturday night?" The caller asked.  
  
"No-he went to his Gran's birthday!" I said.  
  
"Oh good excuse, although it's a little old don't you think? All guys use the Gran's birthday excuse to get out of seeing their girlfriends you know. And girls say they have to wash their hair. Courtney told me last night before I killed her she had to do her nails!"  
  
"I wish you'd fuck off and let me get on with my night." I snapped.  
  
"You know it's because you're so feisty that I think I might give you the chance to live." The caller said. "I like you Jessica."  
  
"Great, a freak on the phone likes me." I muttered.  
  
"Okay practice question number one: What's the capital of New York?" The caller asked.  
  
"Sorry? You're joking right? Unless of course you mean New York State, in which case it's New York City, however if you mean New York as a city then it doesn't really have a capital does it?" I said, wondering how old this person was. Their voice was distorted so that all I could guess was that they were male.  
  
"I failed geography last year okay? So it's not my strongest subject, so what? I mean it doesn't make me dumb or something does it? I bet you're not perfect are you?" The caller snapped a little embarrassed.  
  
I didn't say anything, I was trying not to laugh. This was getting beyond pathetic now!  
  
"Question time. Get it right and you live, get it wrong and you die. Who wrote 'Jane Austen' then?" The caller asked.  
  
"Um..well nobody did." I replied. "Jane Austen was an author."  
  
"Wrong answer-you die!" The caller said.  
  
"Jane Austen was an author." I protested. "She wrote 'Sense and Sensibility', 'Pride and Prejudice', 'Mansfield Park' and 'Emma' I think you'll find."  
  
The caller was silent a moment. Then he said "I thought 'Jane Austen' was the name of a novel, written by someone called Emma."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that! I tried not to laugh, but a giggle escaped me, and I am one of those people who the harder they try not to laugh, laughs.  
  
"Damn it all." The caller snapped. "I think we should stick to something I know about!"  
  
"You know something then?" I asked with a snort.  
  
"Okay miss know-all, how many points did the Bulls beat the Hornets by?" The caller demanded.  
  
"You've got to be kidding right. You honestly think I care about that!" I said, shaking my head. "Listen my friend will be here any minute, so I'd better go."  
  
"Hang up and you die." The caller snarled.  
  
"I'll take the chance." I replied. "Oh-and you can tell your friends that it scared me alright, wouldn't want you to lose credibility!"  
  
"You were scared! I saw the look on your face when the door was open, and-"  
  
"Okay that is it!" I yelled. "Listen to me arsehole-jokes over okay! Grow up!" And I slammed the phone down breathing heavily. He was right about me being scared. Of course I wasn't scared at first-it wasn't until I realized he was watching me that I began to get a bit scared about it all!  
  
I left the phone off the hook since the last thing I wanted was to be bothered by the freak all night. I glanced at the clock-it was only ten minutes since Lindy had called me so she should be arriving any moment!  
  
There was a sound upstairs and I hesitated. Was it the cat? Unless they had climbed up the wall and in a window there was no way a person could get in. As I made my past the hallway which lead to the living room and then outside to the pool area I paused. The sliding door was wide open! I felt sick. I was beginning to think this was no joke at all, and I was scared stiff. I glanced back towards the phone wondering whether or not there was time to call 911-then I decided I had to! I dialed the number, my heart pounding.  
  
"Fire, Ambulance, Police?" the operator asked.  
  
"Police...There is someone in my house..they've been calling me all evening. I think it might be the person who killed Courtney and the teenagers..." I whispered, and then I whispered my address and put the phone down on the counter, not hanging it up!  
  
I took a deep breath and made my way back to the stairs. For a moment I hesitated; shouldn't I be going out the front door instead? I took a few steps up the stairs and then stopped again. I knew I should leave this for the police. All of a sudden a movement upstairs caught my eye, and I looked up, and into the face of the ghostface mask staring down at me. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. From underneath the long black cloak the ghostface person pulled out a huge knife, and slowly drew it across their throat, and then motioned to me. I shook my head, mutely pleading, and they nodded. And then they started down the stairs, and I turned and ran into the lounge room, looking around me desperately. In the kitchen I could hear someone yelling through the phone, although I couldn't quite hear what he or she was saying exactly. The ghostface person followed me into the lounge as I ran out the other way, through the kitchen, and then up the stairs. I figured that if I got to my room I could lock the door! I slammed the door behind me and tried to lock it, but the person was already there and trying to shove it open. The doorbell rang, and the person stopped pushing. Did the police ring doorbells normally I wondered? The person made a last slash with the knife through the gap and then turned and fled down the stairs. I locked my door, and collapsed on my bed.  
  
A few minutes later I heard sirens, and then I heard yelling, and bangs, and then the police were in my place and calling for me. I went out my room, and nearly ran into a policeman.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked me.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me. They dressed in the ghostface clothes and tried to kill me with a knife, but I managed to get to my room, and I was trying to lock the door when the doorbell rang and they got scared and left." I said.  
  
"They didn't get far!" The policeman told me.  
  
"You mean you've got them?" I asked, shocked. "I think it was the same person who killed the others, he was on the phone to me and all. It was just like all the 'Stab' movies!"  
  
"We need you to come with us to the station." The policeman said instead of answering my question.  
  
Downstairs and out the front and I stopped dead. Two police officers had Sean against a police car and were reading him his rights.  
  
"Sean!" I cried.  
  
"Jess, tell them I didn't do this!" Sean called to me.  
  
"You know this boy?" The policeman asked, puzzled.  
  
"He's my boyfriend." I replied. "What's going on?"  
  
"We caught him out here." The policeman replied. "We're going to take him in and perhaps charge him with attempted murder, and three counts of murder. Honestly, young people these days!" He shook his head.  
  
"I just came to see you!" Sean called to me. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright, and I rang the doorbell."  
  
I thought about the phone call. Sean was no scholar as I've already mentioned, and basketball was his thing! Could it have been him?  
  
"JESS!" He called, desperately. "Tell them I didn't do it."  
  
I still didn't say anything. If Sean hadn't done it, if he was telling the truth, then they would find that out down at the station, and he'd be let free right? On the other hand, if he had done it, then he'd also killed three other people and tried to kill me! So I said nothing, and Sean was bundled into a police car still protesting his innocence. As all this was happening Lindy arrived, and she came to the station with me. 


	8. 7 My boyfriend is not a psycho is he?

8. My boyfriend is not a psycho..is he?  
  
"It would be too weird if Sean was the killer. I mean that would be so like the 'Stab' movies! You know how in the first one it's Sidney's boyfriend?" Lindy said later that night, as we lay on my bed. We'd been at the police station for hours, and I'd gone over and over the phone conversation with the police officers before they decided to let me go home. I asked whether or not they would be charging Sean, and they did admit there wasn't really any evidence there for him being the murderer, but they might keep him overnight to make any decisions in the morning.  
  
"I don't think he did it." I admitted. "It just freaked me out that he was there, and like I said in the station that the caller knew things about basketball and not geography! But Sean's not the sort of person who could do that kind of thing if you ask me!"  
  
"Well you know I don't like him much, but I don't think that he is the killer. I mean why would he kill those two teenagers over there? And Courtney-well okay, a lot of people would have liked to kill her-but he wouldn't want to hurt you, you know that!" Lindy said.  
  
"I know." I said, beginning to feel guilty that Sean had been accused of the killings. "The police will release him though if he didn't do it right?"  
  
"Right." Lindy agreed yawning. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am stuffed and I bet you are too from the long night.."  
  
"Yeah, I am.Goodnight." I replied.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Jess..I heard you accused Sean of being a psycho killer!" One of the guys in my year, Frank, came up to me the next morning before homeroom.  
  
I stared at him in shock. How did news travel so fast?  
  
"My dad works there and he was telling me about it." He said, answering my unasked question. Then he started singing the song "Psycho Killer" until Lindy whacked him with her schoolbooks.  
  
"Fuck off you immature idiot!" She said.  
  
"You know Jess," He called as he walked off. "Accusing your boyfriend of trying to slice and dice you has already been done a few times! Not very original."  
  
I froze. Those words took me back to the phone conversation the night before.  
  
"Jess? Are you alright?" Lindy asked concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Try a ghostface." I muttered. "Lindy that's the sort of thing that was in the phone call remember!"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Sure, but that's a coincidence right? He wouldn't have known that?"  
  
"Unless he was the killer?" I asked.  
  
"Well yeah.but do you even know him?" She asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Not really, although he's in my Math class."  
  
"Is he dumb?" Lindy asked.  
  
"Not really, I think he is quite smart." I said, trying to remember.  
  
"Well wasn't the person on the phone stupid?" Lindy asked.  
  
I nodded. Unless he was only pretending to be stupid, which I doubted, it meant that Frank wasn't the person on the phone. But someone was! I shivered, even though it was warm.  
  
*****  
  
It was lunchtime that I saw him. Sean. I pretended not to see him, but he saw me noticing him and came over.  
  
"Listen, Jess, you don't really think that I was trying to kill you do you?" He asked in a low voice. Every eye in the cafeteria was on us.  
  
"No." I said honestly.  
  
He sighed with relief. "Thank god. I would have hated the thought that my own girlfriend thought that I did."  
  
"I know..." I admitted. "I should have stuck up for you with the police and all, but I was just in shock I think."  
  
"Yeah, it would have been rough." He said sympathetically. "Are we going to sit outside?"  
  
I nodded, and we took our lunch outside to eat.  
  
"So who do you think it was then?" Sean asked me.  
  
"I wish I knew. I wish I even had an idea..but I don't!" I said, shaking my head. "It's all too weird. I mean someone's making the 'Stab' movies a reality, and it freaks the hell out of me! Why are they? And why did they pick the people to kill who they did pick?"  
  
Sean sighed. "I know. It's all too weird. Next thing you know we'll be having a huge party tonight and getting really pissed...wait a minute, where's the problem there?"  
  
I laughed, and shook my head.  
  
*****  
  
I closed my locker in the gym room wishing that I hadn't spent so long in the shower since the place was now deserted. But I had had to speak to the gym teacher first about something so it made it a bit later! A sudden thought occurred to me, and I grinned to myself. I thought that this was more like the scenes "I know what you did last summer" and "Scary Movie" not "Stab". Maybe the killer was confused? Then I heard voices.  
  
"I think she is talking shit. She was all like no, this is not connected to the movie when the first two murders occurred, and then when Court was killed she had to change her mind because of the mask and all, so she thought she better act like she believed it!" Someone said.  
  
'This is more like the 'Stab' movies!' I though approvingly.  
  
"You think? I mean that would be pretty fucked up." The other voice said.  
  
"I know. Maybe she wants attention. After all she doesn't exactly have daddy dearest around does she?" The first voice said.  
  
"Who is her Dad? Are her parents divorced or something?" The other voice asked.  
  
"Her Mom was like a mega slut-a prostitute actually-so they don't know who it is."  
  
"No way?"  
  
"WAY!"  
  
"She must have issues then."  
  
"Exactly! Like I said, she is making it all up for attention. And blaming her boyfriend too! Fuck!"  
  
"Maybe he'll dump her! Do you think I'd have a chance with him?"  
  
"Yeah, if he was blind. Forget it, the guy's crazy about her. For some strange reason. I mean she's not exactly gorgeous is she?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. What if the rest of the school were thinking the same things? But I knew it wasn't made up. I knew there was someone out there who had tried to kill me, and I was petrified. I mentally took back my comments about life not being a movie! I threw my clothes on quickly, not even bothering to dry myself properly, and then hurried out to meet Lindy and go home! She was sleeping over again tonight, not leaving me, and I was pretty sure when Mom found out what had happened (which was more than likely by now!) she wouldn't be going into work at nights! 


	9. 8 Another killing and the enterance of S...

9. Another death, and the entrance of Sherlock!  
  
[That afternoon at the house of the captain of the chess team.]  
  
Derrick frowned as the phone rang. He was halfway through a book on strategic chess moves and he wanted to finish it so he could try out some of the moves at the chess club meeting the next afternoon. With a sigh, he got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked irritated, and making no effort to disguise it.  
  
"Sorry, did I interrupt you?" The caller asked.  
  
"Yes, you did as a matter of fact." Derrick replied.  
  
"Well knowing what a nerd you are it couldn't be a girl, so it must have been your hand." The caller said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, hilarious moron." Derrick replied, and he hung up. The phone rang again before he had even got out of the room, and he picked it up.  
  
"Listen I'm busy-" He began.  
  
"-No you listen nerd!" The caller interrupted angrily. "If you hang up on me again you die, just like the other three."  
  
"Oh great, great joke!" Derrick snorted.  
  
"Why do you all think it's a joke? Everyone who's thought it's all a joke have been killed!" The caller said.  
  
"Well I think I might take my chances." Derrick said.  
  
"Maybe, but do you want everyone in school to know your little secret?" The caller demanded.  
  
Derrick hesitated. "I don't have a little secret!" He said, but he didn't sound as assertive as he had before.  
  
"Sure you don't fag." The caller said.  
  
Derrick felt his face redden with anger.  
  
"That's better, not going to hang up now are we?" The caller asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Derrick asked, sighing.  
  
"To kill you basically." The caller replied.  
  
"Well listen we've got an important game this weekend, so can't you wait till after that to kill me?" Derrick asked.  
  
"No." The caller replied. "I've got to kill Jessica on the weekend, and maybe her nerdy little friend Lindy as well!"  
  
"Really?" Derrick asked, not caring. He was bored, and annoyed.  
  
"Yes, really!" The caller replied.  
  
"Okay, well have you had enough of the joke now?" Derrick asked. "I want to get going now."  
  
"The only place you're going is the morgue!" The caller said.  
  
"Interesting." Derrick replied. "Have a nice night okay?" And he hung up.  
  
*****  
  
The next day as Lindy and I were walking into the school building we overheard our principal speaking to another teacher.  
  
"I know that he wasn't the most popular kid in school, but I still didn't think he'd get killed!" The principal was saying.  
  
Lindy and I stopped and she clutched at my arm.  
  
"I know, it's so scary. Are the police any closer to solving it?" The teacher asked him.  
  
"Not that I know of, but I think they've got someone coming in who is an expert in this sort of thing." The principal sighed. "They are also thinking of imposing a curfew. Everyone inside by five or something!"  
  
"That wont go down well." The teacher remarked dryly. "But then I guess getting killed wouldn't go down much better!"  
  
"I know, I wish there was something I could do to stop the freak, but there isn't." The principal replied. "I'll just warn all the students that something very dangerous is happening, and that they have to report anything they think is suspicious-even the slightest bit-to me! Maybe the girls could come into my office and have a chat with me for any reason whatsoever. Oh yeah..we could chat alright!"  
  
Lindy whispered to me "This is bad!"  
  
"I know!" I whispered back, and we started down the corridor. The mood was very somber, and as Sean and I slipped into our seats in homeroom a little bit later the room was silent. The loudspeaker crackled into life and the principal's voice came over.  
  
In a grave voice he informed us of the situation, and then informed us that there was a detective here who was going to speak to all the people in Derrick and Courtney's year in alphabetical order.  
  
*****  
  
"Jessica Danson?" The principal's receptionist asked me, and I nodded. "Go in-they're waiting."  
  
I went into the room, and nearly died of laughter. The principal was in there, along with a few other members of the police force, and another man who I assumed was the detective. He had on a hat and jacket exactly like those worn by the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes! And instead of a pipe, he was sucking on a lollypop. 'You've got to be kidding!' Was all I thought.  
  
"And this is the..." The detective said to the principal.  
  
"The one screwing the captain of the basketball team, yes." The principal replied. "Should have been a cheerleader-would have looked good in that short skirt. Oh yeah..."  
  
"I meant, she is the one who was attacked!" The detective said, shaking his head. Then he turned to me.  
  
"How are you Jessica?" He asked.  
  
"Good thanks." I replied.  
  
"I just want to ask you a few questions. The voice on the phone-did you think it sounded familiar?"  
  
"Like I told the police I thought it seemed familiar, but I don't know who it was if that's what your going to ask." I said.  
  
"Is there anyone who is mad at you?" The detective asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Not that I know of, not really anyway."  
  
"Okay, one last question Jessica- do you know who your father is?"  
  
I stared at him in shock. What kind of question was that?  
  
"Yes." I said. "It's Dr. Watson and he's a homaphrodite!"  
  
"Don't be smart Jessica." The principal warned.  
  
"No, I don't know who my father is okay? Happy?" I snapped. "Can I leave now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Outside I shook my head. Why on earth had they wanted to know who my father was? It almost seemed like-as unlikely as it was-that they actually knew who it was. I decided to have another conversation with my mother that afternoon! 


	10. 9 Revelations!

9. Revelations!  
  
"How was school honey?" Mom asked that afternoon. Since I had been attacked she had changed her shifts so that she was home at nights now.  
  
"Strange. It's like living in a movie or something." I replied, with a sigh. "Derrick Tanner got killed last night. He's the captain of the chess team. Same as last time."  
  
I dropped into the seat, and took an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.  
  
Mom sighed, and pushed her hair back from her face. For the first time in ages it occurred to me that she looked a lot older than she had a few months back. And she was only thirty-three! She'd had me when she was only seventeen!  
  
"So, we had this detective turn up at school today. You should have seen him!" I said, and I described the detective, making her laugh.  
  
"Well I hope he knows his stuff as well as Sherlock did." Mom replied.  
  
"Yeah me too.." I replied, wondering how exactly I was meant to bring up the subject. Then I decided to just ask her straight out. "Mom, they were asking me some weird questions. They wanted to know who my father was. Why the hell would they ask that?"'  
  
Mom frowned slightly. "I don't know sweetie. You know we don't know who your father is." She said. But I saw the furtive way she looked away.  
  
"Mom, listen. I know there is something you're not really telling me. They wouldn't have just asked me for no reason!" I said angrily. "Come on Mom!"  
  
Mom sighed. "Fine." She said. "But remember-you asked me!"  
  
"Okay." I sat forward in my seat, the feeling that something important was about to be revealed to me.  
  
"When I met Hank Richards I was sixteen and he was twenty, but I fell in love before I could even help it. Love at first sight. My parents weren't exactly approving of the whole thing because of his age, but also because they thought that he was not exactly the sort of person their daughter should be dating. I was their only child, the apple of their eye. Hank had something of a reputation, but I ignored it. At first I thought there was nothing to the reputation-Hank seemed so nice, and sweet. Then things changed, and I began to suspect he was involved in things-you know, small time things, petty things, but illegal things nonetheless. My friends were telling me to get rid of him before it was too late, but I was in love. And you know how they say love is blind? Well it really is sometimes! Then one night when we were meant to be going out we had to stop at his friends' place for something, and it turned out to be guns. I put my foot down and said I wasn't going to be in a car with guns. He convinced me that there was nothing happening, and that they weren't going to use the guns-they were just holding onto them for someone and were going to get paid for it. I don't know why I believed it, but I did. Anyway we went to the drive-in that night and that's where you were conceived. The next night Hank and his friends committed an armed robbery, and someone was killed in the process. Your father has only just been released from a sentence for armed robbery and murder." Mom finished, and looked at me carefully.  
  
I was in shock, and trying to hide my feelings, but not doing a very good job of it.  
  
"I guess that's why they wanted to know about your father." Mom said.  
  
"So, the prostitute thing?" I asked. "I thought that was true. I saw the card you showed me and the article and ad-"  
  
"I did that when you were born to support you." Mom replied.  
  
"So they asked me about my father because they think he could have done it?" I repeated confused.  
  
"Perhaps they think that. But I don't believe that for a second. I don't think they got all the 'Stab' movies in prison. Plus I think he learnt his lesson. The sentence hit him pretty hard." Mom replied.  
  
"So the police know about this? About my real father?" I demanded. "And I didn't?"  
  
"Not all the police. I dated the police chief once, and the principal once.." Mom replied.  
  
The phone rang, and in shock from what I had just learnt, I got up to answer it. It was Sean.  
  
"I was just thinking you might like to help me study tonight. We've got that geography test next week, and I didn't tell you this, but I failed the last one." Sean said.  
  
"Sean!" I said, shaking my head. "You told me you passed it!"  
  
"I know, I know." Sean replied. "I didn't want you to think I was stupid or something!"  
  
"I don't think that! Listen, I'll get Mom to drop me over after dinner all right? But you'll have to give me a lift home."  
  
"That's no problem. Thanks for being such a good sport." Sean said. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" I replied, smiling. 


	11. 10 I put the 'pal' in principal

10. "I put the 'pal' in principal!"  
  
[Around the same time at the school.]  
  
The principal sighed as he paced the hallways of his practically deserted school. The only people around were a few teachers and jocks after training. He'd looked in on the basketball team and given the thumbs up. That was one hell of a team! Then he'd gone to watch the cheerleader's practice and given them a few words of advice (along the lines of shorter skirts, and skimpier tops!) and now he was wandering aimlessly about. He was nervous about the killer and he wished to god they'd catch the freak! He was also disappointed about the death of Courtney-she had been such a babe!  
  
"Mr. Franz?" A voice asked, and he turned around quickly. It was only Michelle, the girl who had been Courtney's best friend, and second in charge on the cheerleading squad.  
  
"Hello Michelle." The principal said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something at cheerleading practice, but I didn't want anyone to hear me, I wanted to run it by you first." Michelle said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Well really?" The principal asked. "How about we go into my office and have a little chat about it. You know, don't you, that I put the 'pal' into principal?"  
  
Michelle laughed. "I know, and from what I hear that's not the only thing you put in places!"  
  
The principal laughed too, and the two of them went into his office. "Well, take a seat.."  
  
Michelle sat on the chair, crossing her legs carefully. The principal managed to tear his eyes off her legs to ask, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was thinking right, we're all so upset by Courtney's untimely demise that it would be nice, at the basketball game on the weekend to have some kind of tribute to her." Michelle explained.  
  
The principal looked impressed by this idea. "A tribute hmmm? And what kind of tribute exactly?"  
  
"Well I was thinking we could make a song and dance routine to honor her." Michelle replied.  
  
"Hmmm." The principal said. "Interesting."  
  
"Like we could say Courtney was so pretty, and all the boys wanted her-" Michelle began.  
  
"-not just the boys!" The principal replied licentiously.  
  
"And things like that?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes, that's a great idea..what are you planning on wearing for the performance?" The principal asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd wear our cheerleading outfits.." Michelle replied, a little confused.  
  
"You could do that, but then I think Courtney would have appreciated something a little different. Why not bikinis or something?" The principal suggested.  
  
"I never thought about that, but that's a thought..." Michelle said. Then she sighed, and stood up. "I just wanted to run it by you. I might get home and start giving a few of the team a call."  
  
"Don't hesitate to come and see me if you need anything-anything at all, no matter how little or" he grinned rudely "how big in some cases!"  
  
"Okay Mr. Franz. Thanks." Michelle said as she left.  
  
Closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair the principal thought about the cheerleaders all in bikinis. Maybe he should ask them for a private showing. Oh yeah! And wasn't it a shame they couldn't do some kind of strip show? A noise at his door brought him back to the present, and adjusting his trousers to hide the evidence of his excitement, he called "Come in!"  
  
The door didn't open, and the principal rolled his eyes. Some kid trying to be a smartarse no doubt! Well he'd catch them out. He got up, and stealthily moved over to the door, standing beside it. A joker, he reasoned, could never resist a repeat performance. He hadn't been a school principal for 20 years not to know that!  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock again, and he whipped the door open, to see someone racing down the corridor. He gave chase, trying to place them from their back, but they were wearing some kind of black coat or something over their clothes, and he didn't recognise them. The person ran into the cafeteria and the principal followed them in. Then the person stopped and turned to face the principal. His face was hidden by a mask-the ghostface mask.  
  
"Very funny." The principal said disgustedly. "But you've just earned yourself a nice suspension!"  
  
The person shook their head.  
  
"What you don't think so?" The principal demanded.  
  
The person shook their head again.  
  
"I don't have to tell you how wrong you are about that!" The principal said, advancing on the person.  
  
The person held up a huge knife.  
  
"Now you're threatening me?" The principal demanded.  
  
The person nodded.  
  
"Well smartarse, you've just earned yourself more than you've bargained for- expulsion!" The principal said.  
  
The person shook their head, and played with the knife.  
  
"Oh, and what do you think you're going to do then?" The principal asked mockingly. "Kill me?"  
  
The person nodded. 


	12. 11 What's your motive then?

11. "What's your motive then?"  
  
"Thanks for the lift Mom, see you later." I said, as Mom dropped me off at Sean's place after tea. I noticed that neither of his parent's cars were there, but that's hardly unusual. His father is a surgeon and always at work, and his mother is always out socialising.  
  
"Hey!" Sean said, hugging me when he opened the door. "I'm glad you could come."  
  
"Of course you are. You want me to help you study!" I replied, with a grin.  
  
"Well yeah, there's that, but you know I am always glad to see you." Sean said, putting his arms round me and kissing me. I kissed him back for a bit, before drawing away.  
  
"I thought I was coming over here to help you study?" I asked.  
  
"Work first play later hey?" Sean said, with a sigh. "You're sounding more like Lindy every day."  
  
"Well you could do with sounding a bit more like her!" I replied. "Maybe then you'd get some decent marks. Everyone knows she's going to be valedictorian."  
  
He made a face. "You don't know the history between Lindy and I do you?" He asked.  
  
I stared. "History?" I managed. Lindy was the complete opposite of Sean! And we'd been best friends for a few years. If she and Sean had had any history how come I didn't know about it?  
  
"Don't look like that. Its not that sort of history!" Sean said. "Our parents were best friends so we were thrown together a lot when we were little. We never really got along-as you could probably guess. In fact there was one time she pushed me out of a cubby house and I broke my leg! Has she ever talked much about her parents?"  
  
"Not really," I admitted. "Other than to tell me that they died. That's why she lives with her Aunt right?"  
  
"Right." He said. "They had a car accident, however what happened was that Lindy was in the backseat of the car, and she was carrying on about something, and her mother was arguing with her. All of a sudden Lindy leant forward and hit her Mother. She was only eleven at the time, and she was a spoilt rotten kid, and of course this action got both her parents attention. And then her Dad drove straight into another car. Head on. They were both killed, but Lindy survived. At first she was sent to a foster family for a few months, but then her Aunt came and she moved in with her."  
  
  
  
I was shocked. "How come she hasn't told me something like this? She's my best friend!"  
  
"Maybe it's not something she wants to talk about. Maybe she doesn't remember it, maybe she doesn't know. I don't know.." Sean said. "Anyway, we better get this homework done."  
  
We settled down at the kitchen table to do it, but I couldn't forget what I had just been told! In the space of a few hours I had just learnt two life- changing things!  
  
"Okay, so you failed the test. How much did you fail it by?" I asked.  
  
"A lot." Sean admitted. "I made a mistake when it came to capitals. I mixed up states and cities. I thought it was Virginia as the capital and Richmond as the state."  
  
I smiled slightly. "What about New York?"  
  
"Huh? Well, New York is the city isn't it?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's New York State, and New York City." I replied.  
  
"They confuse me too much. I wish I could just play basketball all the time. That I know!" Sean sighed.  
  
Suddenly it all registered in my mind-the caller had said geography wasn't his best subject, and that basketball was more his specialty right? He'd also mixed up New York State and city. And then Sean had been found out the front of my place.  
  
"How about English?" I asked, my heart in the throat.  
  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
  
"Do you know who Jane Austen is?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, no idea." Sean said looking at me strangely. "Anyway-what's English got to do with Geography?"  
  
"Nothing." I muttered. "Let's get to work then."  
  
We started on the homework, but after only fifteen minutes or so Sean had had enough. "I can't help it. I just hate it!" He complained.  
  
"Sometimes we have to do things we hate!" I replied, sounding like a teacher or something.  
  
"I know, but can't we have a break?" He asked.  
  
"We only just started. Geez Sean, you wanted me to help you, so I came over to help you. What's the deal?" I demanded.  
  
"Maybe I wanted you over here for something else instead?" He suggested.  
  
I felt fear grip me. "Like what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." He replied sulkily.  
  
"Maybe I should just go home." I replied, a little annoyed at this point. And, yes I'll admit it, a little scared. I didn't want to think my own boyfriend had killed people-of course-but I had to admit it was a coincidence, and his behavior now was making it seem even more so.  
  
"No." He said, and he grabbed my arm. "Don't go."  
  
"SEAN!" I said. "Let go of me!"  
  
He stared into my eyes. "What is it Jessica?" He demanded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I lied.  
  
"You're lying." He said, and his fingers tightened on my arm. "I know it."  
  
"Sean, please. Let me go." I said, taking a deep breath.  
  
His fingers loosened and he looked outside. "What was that?"  
  
"What?" I asked. I hadn't been concentrating on outside. I was too busy praying he'd let me go.  
  
"Outside. Someone's outside." He said.  
  
"It was probably a cat or something." I said, but in my mind I was hoping it was someone. Someone who would come and save me, as unlikely as I knew that was! For I was now convinced that my boyfriend was the killer!  
  
"No, I thought I saw a shadow." He said.  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"Shit." He swore. "I bet it's some idiot playing a joke. Pretending to be that killer or something?"  
  
I swallowed. "Pretending? How do you know they're pretending? They could be the real thing!"  
  
"They're not." He said confidently.  
  
'I knew it!' I thought. 'He knows they're not because he is. Just act cool and not scared. If he doesn't think you suspect him he might let you live!'  
  
  
  
Then we definitely heard a noise. There was someone in the house. We stared at each other in shock for a moment, and then someone came into the room.  
  
"LINDY!" I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Not much really. I've just come to kill you both." She said.  
  
"Lindy, that's not a funny joke." I said.  
  
"It's not a joke!" Lindy said. "I killed those two teenagers-did you know the girl was part of my foster family? She used to make fun of me all the time. So I killed her and then I killed her boyfriend. I killed Courtney because she had everything I always wanted-popularity, happiness and a family! I killed Derrick because he actually had the nerve to turn me down for the prom last year-which of course I didn't tell you Jessica! And I killed the principal today. Now I am going to kill you two."  
  
"Why?" I managed. I couldn't believe it wasn't my boyfriend, but instead my best friend, who was the crazy one!  
  
"WHY? ARE YOU TELLING ME I NEED A REASON TO KILL YOU? I DON'T NEED A MOTIVE HERE! IT'S NOT A FUCKING MOVIE IS IT?" She screamed.  
  
"Lindy, come on. You're my best friend." I said, taking a step towards her. She held up a knife. "Don't come another step closer."  
  
I stopped and I looked at Sean. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I raised one at him. I knew what he meant, but I was scared. He took a deep breath, and then all of a sudden he pounced. Lindy jumped, and screamed, but he was on her. She struggled and he struggled. I didn't know she was so strong.  
  
"Call the police babe!" Sean yelled at me. I ran to do so, and then back to the struggle going on. I saw blood on Sean's arm-he must have been cut with Lindy's knife, but he seemed to be getting on top of her. Eventually he had her pinned, and we waited for the police to come.  
  
It was only later that I reflected on all that had happened and I never actually admitted to Sean that I had suspected that he had been the killer. Lindy was put in an institute and life got back to normal-that is no curfews, no worries. But I have to say that I think I still carried some kind of scar from what had happened. After all Lindy had been my best friend and I never even knew she needed help! Sean assured me that "crazy people don't act crazy! That's what makes them so scary!" In time I got over the feeling that somehow I could have helped her, and I could have prevented some senseless deaths.  
  
THE END!  
  
[A/N. I know it's a kind of stupid ending, but my clock is reading nearly one, and I am tired after having worked till late last night. In truth I didn't even realise it was that late, and so I am going to bed!] 


End file.
